


Firefly

by maddogkyouchan



Series: trantsukki [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: Tanaka takes advantage of being able to flirt with someone without witnesses realizing.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Series: trantsukki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701427
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Firefly

Tanaka throws open the door to the gym at morning practice, in such a great mood that it must be obvious from miles away. “Hey, Ryu!” Noya calls from across the gym, and immediately rushes to meet him in the middle.

“Hey, dude!” he greets him with a high-five. “You’re not gonna believe what happened to me over summer vacation-”

“Hold that thought!” Noya cuts him off as the door opens again.

Kiyoko enters the gym, and Noya heads over to greet her, but Tanaka’s in no such rush. He feels like… he’s taken a step back. Of course, Kiyoko is as gorgeous as ever, but does that really match up to Tanaka’s newest-?

After a few minutes of Noya chattering away at Kiyoko about how her summer tan makes her look even more beautiful while she tries to ignore him, he realizes that he’s doing it alone, and turns to look at Tanaka with a confused expression. “Hey, Ryu, c’mere! We haven’t seen our goddess all vacation!”

“Uh, yeah. Hi, Kiyoko-san.”

The lackluster greeting attracts more than a few gazes, including Kiyoko’s own. He shoves his hands in his pockets, trying to stave off the weirdness. “Hey, listen, Noya-”

“What’s up with you?” Noya cuts him off again. “You seem kinda off, dude!”

“I’m trying to tell you! Geez, give me a sec. Listen, Noya-san, you’re not gonna believe what happened to me over break!” This time, at least, Noya lets him continue, so he gets the next sentence out quickly. “I met a girl!”

“...huh?!” The shock comes from a few voices, the loudest being a tie between Hinata and Noya. Hinata bounces over to join them. “You met a girl, Tanaka-san? What kind of girl?”

“One that’s just my type!” He gets hyped up as he recalls. “Tall, taller’n me, cute in this cold way where she doesn’t want to show how happy she is, and- get this- she even hung out with me a ton of times!”

Noya gasps. “Like dates?”

Tanaka scratches at the back of his neck. “Well, not really dates, not yet. But I think there’s a good chance! She kept meeting up with me, and when I hit on her she talked around it a ton but never said no! She just gave me the cold shoulder- and you know how much that turns me on- oh, shit! Get this, though- I have first name privileges!”

“No way,” Hinata breathes. “What’s her name?”

“Hotaru-chan!”

Across the room, there’s a choking noise before a few coughs, and then Yamaguchi’s voice asking if Tsukishima is alright, but Tanaka doesn’t look. “What’s she look like?” Noya asks next.

“She’s got short hair- it’s cute, really cute on her! Though I wouldn’t mind if she grew it, either.” Tanaka sighs happily. “And glasses, I think I might have a kink for them now.”

“Gross,” he hears from where the other first years are standing, and tries to hide the fact that a shiver goes down his spine.

“A what?” Kageyama asks, starting to join them, but Daichi turns him away and sends him off in another direction.

“Tanaka, this isn’t the place to talk about this,” he starts to scold.

“Sorry, Daichi-san, but I can’t keep quiet! I think I’m totally in love!”

“What about Shimizu-senpai?” Hinata asks, tilting his head curiously.

Tanaka only has to take a second to think it over. “She’s still a goddess, but I don’t wanna date her! I’m gone on Hotaru-chan!” Kiyoko audibly sighs in relief.

“Tsukki, are you sure you’re okay?” Yamaguchi whispers too loudly.

“I’m fine,” he hears her say back.

“I can’t believe it!” Noya shouts. “You like someone better than Kiyoko-san? Our perfect Kiyoko-san! I gotta meet her!”

Tanaka shakes his head. “I’m not gonna let you, dude. Not until I’ve locked her down!”

“Locked… her down?” Hinata questions, and Tanaka immediately has to correct him, lest he start thinking something really bad about his dear senpai.

“Like I want to ask her out first! Or maybe get married, I’m not picky which!”

He yelps when a volleyball hits the ground hard right by his feet. “Aren’t we supposed to be practicing?” Tsukishima demands, glaring furiously at him. He can just faintly make out a blush on her face, and he has to bite back a grin.

“Man, Tsukishima, I’ve never heard you want to practice so much. Can’t I just spend a little more time talking about how perfect Hotaru-chan is-?”

“Tsukishima is right,” Daichi cuts off, clapping a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “We need to get started now that everyone’s here.”

Unfortunately, the captain’s word is final, and they have to get started. Lucky for Tanaka, he manages to practice alongside Tsukishima, meaning he gets a few chances to brush up against her- and more importantly, when she gets thirsty, he gets to offer her his water bottle. She looks at him with disgust- making him shiver again- before taking it carefully, deliberately brushing her fingers against his. Tanaka’s entranced, watching her drink from it before passing it back.

He feels so obvious, but no one seems to notice anything between them, so he makes a bold move- when practice ends, he drags his feet as everyone else leaves. Tsukishima seems to know immediately what he wants, and waves Yamaguchi off when he tries to wait for her as she packs up her things. When he’s finally left and the room is empty other than the two of them, Tanaka sidles right up to her.

“So, you heard me earlier, right?” he asks, nudging her gently. “When I talked about how cute you are and how much I like you?”

“So this is how Shimizu-senpai was tortured for over a year,” Tsukishima murmurs in response, adjusting her glasses and shooting a sharp smile at him. “I think I understand her much better now.”

“Give me a break, Hotaru-chan,” he groans, dropping his head against her shoulder. She doesn’t pull away. “I could tell how flustered you were when I said I liked you better than Kiyoko-san. Even Yamaguchi could tell!”

“Hm, I don’t remember that…”

“Let me try again!” He lifts his head to look her in the eyes. “Hotaru-chan-” she starts to glance away to avoid his eyes, so he cups her face and turns it to look back at him. “I really like you! Even better than Kiyoko-san! Let’s go out!”

“…you shouldn’t bring up other girls when you ask someone on a date,” Tsukishima gets out as her face heats up under his hand.

“Okay, once more- let’s go on a date. You go to that one bakery with Yamaguchi all the time, right? I’ll take you there! And buy you whatever you want!”

Immediately she grins, and he feels like he’s made a mistake. “An entire cake?”

“…take some mercy on my allowance,” he whines, dropping his hand, and she laughs at him. “But I’ll do it! Just for you!” And the laughter stops as fast as it started.

After a long moment, she glances away again. He lets her this time, feeling like he’s on the verge of a breakthrough. “I guess I could do that. For the cake.”

“You’re so cold,” he complains.

“…I have it on good authority that ‘that kind of thing turns you on’,” she quotes him. “So shouldn’t that be a bonus?” she finally pulls away from him as she grabs her bag.

“Definitely,” he sighs, pleased. “But I think it’ll be even better when you fall for me and can’t keep pretending.”

“You’ll be waiting a long time for that,” she responds instantly.

“Huh? But it’s not impossible?!”

Tsukishima hides another smile as she opens the door to leave. He notices the moment her expression drops. “…Sugawara-san?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Suga steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he says with a sweet smile. Tsukishima pales. “Oh- don’t be so worried, Tsukishima. Honestly, I think I figured it out as soon as Tanaka said your name earlier.”

“Oh, shit,” Tanaka mutters. He’s gonna be in trouble with Tsukishima.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! I won’t say anything to anyone else until you’re ready to tell the team,” Suga tells her.

Tsukishima takes a deep breath, clearly calming herself down. “And if I don’t tell the team?”

“Well, you don’t have to… but you’re not the only person who ‘isn’t a boy’ on the team, though I don’t think it’s exactly the same situation.” Suga winks as Tsukishima realizes what they mean.

“You…?”

“I’ve only told Asahi and Daichi, but they’re wonderful about it, and they’ll be wonderful about you too, if you let them.”

Tsukishima shifts in place nervously, and glances at Tanaka, who shrugs. “I’ll… consider it,” she decides. “But I need to get to class, Sugawara-san.”

“Right, right! Have a good day, Tsukishima!” They wave her off. As soon as she’s left, they turn back to Tanaka, and he gets the feeling he should have run off when Tsukishima did. “Now, Tanaka…” A hand comes down heavily on his shoulder. “Let’s have a quick talk about acting appropriately with our dear first years.”

Ah, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at trantsukki and on twitter at deltonysus  
> shoutout to silkyinabottle and inkheights for encouraging me to write more for this


End file.
